History Repeats
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Sequel to He knows and What he didn't know. DRaco visits Ron and Hermione after the evening with Beatrice. What does Ron have to say? And what is it that Ron gives to Draco?


**_Hi everyone! This is the third story with Draco and Beatrice, sequel to He knows and What he didn't know. Please read the other two first, otherwise this will be pretty hard to understand. Hope you like it!_**

**_ Sara

* * *

_**

**History repeats**

Draco sat in the comfy home of Ron and Hermione Weasley, their son Raymond crawling around on the floor. He was a splitting image of Ron, with his red hair and pale skin. He had Hermione's eyes though, and her interest in books. Draco smiled when he saw the little boy look wide eyed at a book on the floor.

"So Draco, what's up?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her husband. She drew her legs up to her chin and looked at him with her honey coloured eyes.

"Nothing special, I'm just tired, that's all." He said, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Hermione accepted the answer. Then, Ron gave him a stern look telling him that he knew something was up, and that he would find out later. Draco swallowed hard. Ron would kill him, that was for sure. Maybe if he was dead, he wouldn't need to think about all this.

"I understand that, it has been rather much at the ministry now, god knows why." Answered, taking an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him. In that moment, Raymond let out a wail and Hermione picked him u, saying it was time for his dinner, and she left for the kitchen.

When they both was alone, Draco started to wiggle in the chair, feeling uncomfortable.

"So," Ron said, looking at him. "What have you done?" Draco stared at his friend in disbelief. Was he that obvious? He cursed his bad luck.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Draco wondered why he bothered. Of course he knew what the redhead was talking about, how could he not? After all, there was only one thing he could mean.

"Don't play daft with me Dray, you know what I mean. What did you do to Beatrice?"

That was the big question, wasn't it? What had he done with her? If he told Ron the truth, he could kiss their friendship goodbye, and start with the planning of his funeral.

"I didn't do anything Ron, I promised I wouldn't, and I didn't."

Ron stood and closed the door to the livingroom, and then stared back at him. "I know you did something, and I want to know what it was. I know you Draco Malfoy, and you only look like that when you have something to hide, or when you have done something you wasn't supposed to. So don't give me any bullshit story that you don't know what I'm talking about. Spill."

Draco decided that Ron was downright scary. He looked down in his lap and sighed.

"I slept with her." He mumbled, and he could Ron's eyes on him. Draco didn't know what he expected, but he expected it to hurt, but Ron just sighed and walked up to him. "Yes you did, and that's the problem." Ron sounded defeated, and Draco wasn't sure what to say. No anger? NO wand pointed at his throat? No curses sent his way?

"I visited her yesterday, and she told me everything. She told me to give you this." He handed him a envelope with the name _Draco Lucien Malfoy_ written on it. Draco looked up at the retreating former gryffindor an heard the door close with a snap. He was alone. He stared at the envelope again and broke the seal.

_Dear Draco, _

_When you left my apartment, I promised myself that I would never again contact you, and that I would let you go and live your life with your wife and son, I had accepted that you and I wasn't meant to be. Then, a week ago, I found out something that made it impossible to not contact you, because I refuse to do the same mistake again. _

_Draco, I'm pregnant. I know this comes as a shock for you, and that you probably are freaking out right now, but just know this, I will never demand anything from you. The baby will be raised by me, and by me alone, and will be given my name. I don't want to destroy anything for you, not your marriage or the life you have built up, so therefore I have made this decision. _

_The godfather will be Ron, because he his my best friend, and I know you and him are good friends. He will always know were we are. Of course, I will not shut you out of our child's life, but know that the ball in is your hands. I will not demand anything form you, not contact you again after today, so if you want to be a part of this child's life, it's up to you. _

_Even if I never see you again, know this: I never regretted what we did, and no matter what, know that I will always love you. _

_With all my love _

_Beatrice_

_

* * *

**There you go. There will be more to come, another sequel, so stay close okay? **_


End file.
